EN LA PUERTA DEL OLVIDO
by AudifaZ
Summary: Un sentimiento cuando un inocente bebe muere en una batalla que no le corresponde... Un muchacho del futuro que apresura un inutil rescate. ¿Podrá el amor ser tan poderoso como para sanar las heridas?


_Un nuevo fic contado en segunda persona, digamos como la conciencia de Bulma. La historia se asienta al final de la batalla de cell. Espero que les guste y seguiré trabajando en mi otra historia "Supremacía"… y no olviden dejen sus comentarios_

**--------------------------**

…_Las palabras se las lleva el viento_

_Las acciones bastan,_

_Aunque la mayoría de las veces_

_la palabra pronunciada duele más que un golpe propinado…_

_Una huella imborrable, _

_Un pasado que no muere y,_

_que vive en un silencioso recuerdo…_

_--AudiFaz--_

_--------------------------_

**En la puerta del olvido**

_Una luz destellante ilumina el cielo, ferozmente conduce su marcha y marca al tiempo como su enemigo, tiene un propósito y no hay quien lo impida; miradas consternadas, reacciones desconocidas y un muchacho que se apresura a un inútil rescate, dolor… Una madre que abraza protectoramente su infante cae al suelo ante la presencia de todos: temor, angustia y sufrimiento cubre a un corazón que palpita desesperado al ver a su desfallecido hijo en sus brazos, las lágrimas… ¿Acaso nadie te va a auxiliar? No importa tus heridas, las puedes soportar pero aquel que llevas en tu regazo, un indefenso que recién conoce la vida, con sus manitas antes juguetonas, ese motivo de tu aire, tu sangre hace lo imposible por sobrevivir. Un ser humano es verdaderamente rico por la cantidad de personas a las que puedes nombrar "amigos", y son ellos que fueron a tu encuentro. _

_Inconsciente, las luces resplandecientes de una habitación te hacen despertar, algo llama a tu afligido corazón, giras tu rostro para averiguar que es, ahí está; en una cunita, tan hermoso parece que solo duerme, sin sueros ni vendajes tu mente defiende la idea que pronto despertará con una de sus risitas, te extenderá sus bracitos para que lo tomes como solías hacerlo… Navidades de tres se convirtieron en dos, luego en nadie, mientras duermes tranquilamente; no habrá otra mañana para él, pues el frío invierno lo atrapa lentamente, obligado al olvido deja de respirar… _

¡Despierta y mira por la ventana! …No, no fue un sueño, es tu niño que te llama, te extraña como tú a él, está perdido en una obscuridad deseando un regreso que nunca llegará, ve, anda, corre y sobre una pequeña tumba llora tu dolor. Resientes su partida, reprochas su dejar y hasta los cielos una triste palabra se te oye pronunciar… ¿Y el padre dónde está? Aquel al que siempre aguardaste con los brazos y el corazón abierto, aquel que siempre llegaba un poco tarde, pero en el momento en que las acciones bastaban nunca llegó, ¡Sí!… Les falló… En este momento sabes que no te queda más, tu corazón lo quiere y por ello pides a los cielos que no se termine tu amor.

Ya ha pasado tiempo y no has cruzado palabra con el hombre que amas, rehúyes a su mirar, lo acusas en silencio y sufres su dejar; pero es hora de enfrentar aquella huella imborrable, ese pasado que no muere y que siempre vive en un mudo recuerdo… "¡No! Es muy pronto aún", es lo siempre repite tu mente, y lo único que deseas es ir a tu habitación, una que ya no compartes con el hombre que alguna vez te enamoró, aquel amor no te hace fuerte, no te deja vivir, y pese a su orgullo ahí está frente a ti, no te deja avanzar, te quiere hablar ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que dirá? Permítele que sane tu lastimado corazón y te ayude a soportar esas calladas heridas, las que llamas nostalgias, tristeza y sufrimiento.

–_Quizás pienses que nunca te quise lo suficiente, pero… yo hoy ruego que tú no dejes de quererme. _–Te lo dice con una voz quebrada, míralo está afligido, sus pupilas son tu reflejo, amargura y dolor ¿Acaso el también sufre? Esas palabras… ¿Acaso te pide perdón? Pero no es ti a quien debería pedirle perdón, sino a su hijo que desde arriba lo está viendo; debe ser humillante para él y se lo merece, aquel hombre que tienes en frente cortó tus alas, tu ilusión, aquel amor se posa en tus males y lastima tus heridas, sigue de largo es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora, tienes razón hoy no es tiempo para hablar, y mientras cierras la puerta de tu habitación observa su sombra caer con los puños apretados golpeando al piso.

Ahora nuevamente la soledad, descansa de esta ausencia, cierra tus ojos y procura dormir temprano, pero ¿Qué ocurre? Los pensamientos vienen tras de ti, recuerdas un amor que en amargura se convierte, piensas como regresar el tiempo atrás, es verdad que su nombre no lo dices desde aquel entonces, es verdad lo deseas mantener en el olvido, pero escúchate, oye tu palpitar, recuerda como con el roce de sus manos se cortaba tu respiración y con cada beso suyo, sentías campanadas resonar, pero ahora hay dos caras en este lamento: Una mujer que desea vencer la inútil distancia de su cuerpo con el suyo, y la de una madre que llora a su retoño…

No sabes si el mundo es otro pero tú lo miras diferente, las estrellas no brillan más, estás entre tinieblas y aunque hoy el sol se abre paso con un nuevo día, para ti sigue siendo el mismo de ayer, el que arrastras desde que te invadió las sombras, ve a distraerte, ve a cocinar, deja tu mente ir mientras picas las verduras, deja tus lagrimas libres mientras sientes el roce filoso del cuchillo sobre tu mano, ¿Qué te hiciste? Te has cortado, pero esto fue un accidente, nada más, busca con que limpiarte, abre la llave y pon tu mano bajo el agua… Pero… ¿Qué hace? ¿Quién dijo que necesitabas su ayuda? Si nunca te la brindó porque lo haría ahora; alza tu rostro y observa a sus ojos, hay sinceridad, en realidad te quiere ayudar, sus ojos te piden, te ruegan no lo rechaces, no lo hagas… Déjalo que continúe, siente sus caricias, sus manos junto a la tuyas, permítele a tu respiración entrecortarse de agitación, obsérvalo como llevas sus ojos frente a los tuyos, te quiere abrazar… Permítele que continúe, escúchalo y háblale…

Balada triste al sentir su respirar ¿Acaso no lo quieres más? Regresa a los viejos tiempos, a las caricias de un sábado, a los besos tiernos, a las pasiones compartidas.

–_¿Será posible curarme de ti? ¿Podré dejar de pensarte? Me duele tanto que me hayas decepcionado… No deseo buscarte más, no deseo llorarte más y sobretodo... No quiero amarte más_-Hirientes palabras le susurras mientras retiras tus manos de su agarre, un destello de ira brotan por tus ojos ¿Buscas alejarlo? Así lo conseguirás, nunca superarás tus temores_, –Pero aún así no puedo… Y me siento vulnerable porque mi corazón se desespera recordando el pasado, y… no se si lo nuestro seguirá funcionando.._

–_Perdóname… –_Se lo escucha murmurar. No Envidies al mar porque tiene olas, no envidies a la noche porque tiene una luna que la ilumina, busca todo como antes, búscalo a él en tu otoño gris, no estés lejos de su amor.

–_Te pido tan sólo algo por mí, un beso…. Un beso final, uno que me lleve por nuevos caminos donde nada me invite a recordar, que me ayude porque yo no sé olvidar… _–¿Por qué se lo pides? Estoy desconcertada por ese paso que vas a dar, sé lo que pasa aún lo amas demasiado, por eso dejas que tome tu rostro y mientras se va acercando pausadamente observa cada rasgo tuyo, fija sus ojos en los tuyos, tan cerca de ti puedes sentir su aliento, aquello detiene tu respirar y te provoca cerrar los ojos, para sentir… Sentir más, te sientes temblar por sus labios rozar, quien dice que para alcanzar una estrella se necesita tocar un firmamento, si tan sólo es necesario un sueño para alcanzar lo que deseas, y a este hombre vaya que lo deseas, pero no sólo en un sueño, sino en la realidad, las palabras sobran cuando dos almas se juntan, cuando sus corazones hablan al latir apresuradamente, y una lágrima se hace presente cuando no sabes como más expresarte, lo recibes, su calor en su beso, te hace perder, vuelas al sentir rodar su mano por tu espalda, pides que no termine, que aquello vuelva y ver un mañana juntos, ahora la felicidad está en tus manos, pero la vuelves a sentir lejos poniendo tus manos sobre su pecho lo empujas y te separas, no te deja alejarte, no otra vez:

–_Quédate conmigo… _–Suaviza en tu oído, eso te estremece lo sé, acabas de sentir que todos los relojes se detiene para estar un minuto más junto a él, pero no tienes nada que darle, sólo esta soledad mal compartida, y un recuerdo a medias de ustedes, sabes que lo quieres, pero el recuerdo de las flores lilas sobre la capilla hacen colapsar tu amor; lo miras fijo mientras retiras sus manos de ti, dando un paso hacia atrás memorizas por última vez aquel varonil hombre que alguna vez te llevó a la locura, el que te alegró la vida dándote una razón para vivir, aquel que algunas vez despertó tus cinco sentidos, aquel que amaste y ya no va más… Agachas la mirada y giras para no ver más, sigues tu camino y te pierdes en los pasillos, un corazón desesperado que lo único que desea es llorar…

FIN

---------------------

Espero sus comentarios... =) Nos vemos


End file.
